


It’s the Light in Your Hair, It’s the Weight of the Breeze

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik Fluff, ziall, ziall au, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is dragged to a Young the Giant and Bear Hands concert by Harry and ends up meeting someone who makes the concert worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Light in Your Hair, It’s the Weight of the Breeze

It wasn't every day that Zayn would get dragged out by Harry. And it also wasn't the first time that he tried to refused to go somewhere with him. Zayn wasn't even exactly sure how the boy had gotten so many concert tickets in the past few months but it seemed like every weekend he had a venue to go to and always invited him but the boy always replied with the same answer of no. 

Now, it's not like he didn't like concerts it's just that hanging around a bunch of lively drunk people wasn't exactly his idea of a fun weekend. And it wasn't exactly the kind of music he was into. Harry was into this alternative indie rock kind of music and Zayn just wasn't really down with most of it. He'd rather go to a Drake concert, drink a bit and smoke a lot of weed and hang with a group of chill ass people on the grass. 

He somehow found himself sitting in the back of Harry's car though with Louis up front and Liam beside him the music screeching loud as everyone fist bumped to the crazy music, well except him. Harry had once again guilt tripped him into going on one of his unbelievable adventures. He didn't even know what group was playing, he kind of recalled Harry saying something about a bear paw or claw or hand? 

He wasn't exactly sure, but he just couldn't wait to get home. Sure maybe he was boring sometimes, but he was particularly tired this week from being busy every day working and he just wanted a day to sleep and do nothing. But obviously that wasn't going to happen as he was now on his way to this thing, with Harry screaming the lyrics, probably already losing his voice before they even arrived at the damn venue.

When they arrived though, people were all over the place and were quickly filling the field. Harry hadn’t actually received seat tickets this time, so they were sitting out on this grass and hay mixture and Zayn wished they planned ahead and brought a blanket of some sort to sit on. 

It wasn’t a packed house by any means, and there were groups of people sporadically all over the place with packs of beer, and Zayn was pretty sure he could smell pot in the air. It was a bright sunny July evening, hotter than usual, with absolutely no clouds cast overhead. It was comfortable, with a slight breeze, humidity not a bother on the beautiful night. 

Zayn looked over to see Harry’s smiling excited face, already bobbing his head to the background music playing to keep people entertained until the show started. Louis and Liam were already cracking open cans of beer they bought that were definitely way over priced, but they didn’t care one bit laughing and gulping the alcohol down their throats. 

It didn’t take long for Liam to get ridiculous and start pulling on Zayn’s shirt, begging him to drink with him. Louis was on his third drink and was dancing with Harry as these light felt heartbeat songs played through the speakers. Harry’s brown curls were bouncing along with the melody, his hands swaying precisely with the rhythm, and he looked like he was having a blast. 

It wasn’t so bad. The music wasn’t that horrible, and if he had to listen to it he wouldn’t mind. Unlike the time Harry tricked him into going to a country concert and he wanted to rip out his ear drums and hide in the disgusting filthy bathrooms until it was all over. The atmosphere of that concert was sickening, and he never wanted a repeat of that night.

He was too far away from the stage to see much, but the band on stage looked like they were having a lot of fun, jumping around, acting lively eating up the crowds reactions throwing their entertainment out to them. It made him smile, as he tapped his foot to the damn catchy beat the current song was producing. 

“Zayn,” Liam shouted over the loud music then, trying to catch his attention. Zayn looked over slowly, meeting Liam’s glazed eyes and seeing a shit eating grin on his face.

“Liam.” He retorted, smiling when the other laughed at him. Liam threw an arm over his shoulder then, getting close to his ear, cupping his hand over it as to whisper, but ended up yelling because it was way to loud to hear anything.

“That purple haired kid keeps staring at you.” He screamed into his ear, and the dark haired boy pulled back almost instantly with confused eyes staring at his drunk friend with a wondering face.

“What?” He questioned confused, watching once again as Liam broke out into laughter. 

“Dude, seriously how have you not noticed?” He asked glancing at Zayn like he was the most oblivious person on the entire earth. He just stared back blankly at his drunk friend who was now downing the rest of his beverage. 

He did let his eyes dart around him though, looking for anyone who resembled what Liam had described, yet he found no one, seeing glimpses of people running up to the fence and dancing around in the field. He just shrugged his shoulders then, deciding that Liam was just really drunk.

“I don't know, I don't see anyone. There's people all over.” He explained to him then, as Liam threw his can to the grass. He shook his head at him then, with that smirk still present on his face.

“He keeps giggling to his friends and blushing while looking at you.” He informed him, as his eyes gazed behind them obviously landing on what he was blabbering about. 

Zayn turned around then, and realized that Liam actually wasn’t hallucinating and he wasn’t insane. His eyes found a boy standing a little ways away from them, chuckling behind his hand covering his lips, as his friends pushed at him over and over in his and Liam’s direction. 

“It's quite adorable.” Liam pointed out laughing, and Zayn punched at his shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He pushed him off then, ignoring his laughter now as he jumped away and joined Louis who was now smoking with a group of people Zayn was not familiar with. Leave it to Louis to find and befriend random strangers to let him scrounge off them. The kid knew how to have fun and party the right way though, so he gave him that.  
It wasn’t long after Liam had left his side that he felt someone’s eyes upon his back, like they were staring waiting for him to turn around. He carefully turned, slowly letting his eyes flutter over to see a shorter boy standing behind him with a blush dusting his pretty pale cheeks, and his crystal blue eyes shining with the stage lights. 

Zayn’s mind wandered for a moment as his breath was caught in his throat, unable to find the air all around him as the boy smiled at him, so wide with these pretty pink lips which his tongue peaked out to swipe across before he spoke. 

“Hey.” He greeted, and Zayn noticed the nervousness he tried to hide, but his pinked cheeks gave it away. It could have been the sun, but Zayn knew it was more than just the bright rays burning his light skin.

“Hi.” He smiled back at him, trying not to sound so surprised that there was this adorable guy standing in front of him clearly stealing his breath away from inside him. He noticed his hair then, this lilac color graced with a white flower crown accenting his beautiful locks. 

He only watched then as the boy bit his lip nervously and played with his thumbs. His blush had deepened, probably since Zayn was just staring at him with these surprised yet adoring eyes. The music around them was blaring and people were bumping into both of them as they walked on by, drunk and dancing horribly. 

“So,” He piped up then, his eyes casting towards the ground, “You excited for Bear Hands?” He asked then, and Zayn panicked a little, remembering that he didn’t know a single thing about any band that was playing in this park today. He quickly rubbed the back of his neck and began to nod, not sure why he was lying, but he kind of didn’t want him to walk away. So he pretended.

“Uh, yeah- definitely.” He lied, hoping the other wouldn’t catch on, but he noticed how he giggled at his response.

“Or are you more of a Young the Giant fan?” His eyes glanced up then, locking with Zayn’s and he couldn’t comprehend how someone’s eyes could be such a beautiful blue. They were so radiant, and Zayn really thought he could forget everything else and stare into them forever, but he instantly shook off his ridiculousness and gave him an embarrassed smile. 

“Honestly,” He chuckled, “I'm not really sure who they are or what the difference is.”

“Oh so you're just here for the fun?” He questioned, tipping his head to the side a little, yet his flower crown stayed perfectly in place.

“Well, I- Yeah I guess you can say that.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking away then, feeling pressured under his gaze. 

“That's cool.” He hummed, shifting his weight back and forth on his heels to his toes. 

Zayn had no idea what was happening or why he was suddenly so nervous around meeting someone knew. This wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. When you’re friends with Harry and Louis, you meet a shit ton of strangers every single day, but he had to admit none of them were quite as interesting as the boy in front of him right now.

He was gorgeous, a natural beauty with pretty freckles, and captivating eyes you couldn’t look away from. His pale skin complimented his sky eyes, his hair shining in the bright sun, looking soft to the touch. He was literally breathtaking, making Zayn unable to think of something else to say as they stood there in silence once again, bouncing to the music, which he was pretty sure was Young the Giant at the moment.

“I'm Niall by the way.” He introduced himself, side smiling at him, and standing now closer than before.

“Zayn.” He nodded, looking over to see Niall mouthing the words of the song currently blasting through the speakers and moving his body to the beat. “So I take it you're a big fan?”

“I would say so.” He laughed, and as the song ended Niall yelled out and Zayn clapped, showing their appreciation. 

It was quite cute watching Niall’s bright happy eyes watching the stage and cheering as the next song started to play. He then immediately got caught staring as the boy looked over at him and chuckled with his pretty red cheeks when Zayn’s eyes darted away, trying to be discrete but failed miserably.

“Hey so, do you wanna listen to the music with me?” He asked, a hopeful glint in his tone, and Zayn’s heart seemed to skip a beat being really excited that he wasn’t going anywhere and was actually inviting Zayn to hang out with him. And Zayn was beginning to think that this night was starting to be totally worth it.

“Uh, yeah totally.”

“Awesome!” He exclaimed then, grabbing at Zayn’s hand and his breath hitched in his throat.

This time he was the one to blush deeply, and he was pretty sure he could hear Liam screaming ‘get it’ at him from nearby. The smile on Niall’s face was even wider than before, if it was even possible and was now slowly dragging Zayn off to a group of people who were also smirking and snickering at them. He was definitely bright red.

“We have a few drinks if you want some.” Niall offered then, and Zayn happily agreed.

“Yeah, sweet.”

~ ~ ~

The concert went on and it was really damn good, and the more Zayn listened the more he tried to sing along and move to the beat. Especially now since he had a bit of alcohol in his system and he had a pretty guy on his left side, their hands touching, as their fingers brushed back and forth multiple times.

The sun was setting and Niall was loudly singing, and laughing insanely, causing Zayn to chuckle as well. 

“You know honestly I thought this concert was going to completely suck but, it doesn't.” Zayn told him, causing Niall to giggle and smile at him gently, and Zayn couldn’t find his breath once again.

“I'm glad you think so.”

“I like this song too.” He said, fist bumping and singing a part of the chorus, making Niall laugh and his eyes crinkled up adorably watching as Zayn acted like a bit of a dork. 

“I love these guys, this is one of my favorite songs actually.” He informed him, taking a sip of his beer as he rested his hand completely over Zayn’s now, making his cheeks burn, but he welcomed it, opening his hand, and intertwining their fingers, making the lilac haired boy smile even wider.

“Oh yeah? The beat is sick.”

“I've always wanted to make music that has a sound like this.” Niall told him then, scooting a little bit closer, still bobbing his pretty head to the bass. 

“I'm more of a rap and R&B lover myself, but this seems to be growing on me.” 

“I can rap a little bit of Eminem, but I don't think you would wanna hear me do that.” He chuckled, and Zayn laughed along with him, leaning into him now, the heat of his skin, making his own tingle. 

“Who knows maybe you're a born rapper.” He suggested, and the blonde couldn’t suppress his laugh, chuckling behind his fist like he had earlier when Zayn first spotted him, and it was even more adorable up close, Zayn watching him with adoring eyes.

“Highly doubt that.” 

Zayn knew the concert was coming to an end sooner than he would like, as the last band had made their way onto the stage, and Niall was cheering so loudly Zayn had to cover his ears. It made him feel upset though, knowing he was going to have to leave Niall’s side. He really wished he never had to. He was having a really great time, and he was really thanking Harry every single second he was here, for making him come to this thing. 

“I'm like, really happy that my friend Harry dragged me along to this.” He said then, grasping Niall’s attention once again, and the boy nodded agreeing.

“The music is great, and the atmosphere is awesome. It's always fun.” 

“There's definitely the right amount of drunk people I was expecting.” He laughed. 

He looked around seeing all these people falling over and dancing their asses off, even catching a glance of Harry and Liam prancing around like idiots, making him chuckle. Even Niall was a little tipsy.

“And I guess I can add one more to them now.” He told him, poking his nose, and Niall lightly brushed his hand away. 

“I'm practically sober what you talkin' about!” He slurred, leaning against Zayn even more now, and the darker haired boy just laughed and slipped his arm around his shoulder pulling him in impossibly closer. 

“Yeah totally sober and leaning all over me for support.” He mentioned, but Niall just rested his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck, closing his eyes and hearing the music, and feeling Zayn beside him, holding him close.

“You know I'm really glad my friends badgered me to come over and talk to you.” Niall said then, playing with Zayn’s fingers on the hand that was dangling over his shoulder now. 

“Badgered, huh?”

“Well not like in a bad way like as in- I uh,” He stammered, and Zayn smiled watching him blush under his gaze. “I really wanted to talk to this really hot guy standing in the middle of the field looking bored a-nd I-”

“You're re~ally drunk aren't you?” Zayn laughed, cutting him off, and Niall huffed out a small chuckle, shrugging his petite shoulders slightly.

“Maybe a little bit, but hey it gives me confidence.” He stated, and Zayn bit his lip smiling at his words.

“Well keep goin' then.” He urged, and Niall pulled back away from him a little to get a good look at his eyes. 

“Point is, I think you're really hot and your personality makes you super attractive.” Niall was blushing profoundly now, but his eyes were still locked on Zayn’s not faltering in the slightest bit. But Zayn could feel his own heart fluttering so fast in his chest he thought it might pop right out of him. 

Never in his mind had he would have guessed he would meet an amazing guy at a concert he dreaded going to. But staring into his pretty blue eyes had him grateful for being here at this moment. 

“You hitting on me, eh Niall?” He teased and Niall laughed gently.

“And what if I was?”

“I'd say now I'm really glad I came to this thing.” Zayn informed him, and Niall giggled adorably once again.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, smiling wide, tilting his head to the side like he had earlier. His face was inches from Zayn’s, and he could see every perfect detail shining from Niall’s face as the wind brushed his bangs from his gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah because the music is pretty sick, and you're pretty cute.” Zayn flirted, making Niall’s eyes crinkle again, as he bit his pink plump lips. 

“And how cute would that be?” He leaned in even more now, and Zayn couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Cute enough where I kinda really wanna kiss you.” He admitted, and suddenly Zayn felt soft lips being pressed to his gingerly. 

It was a careful kiss, but Zayn swore he could practically feel sparks, and his hand came up to caress Niall’s blushing pale cheek, rubbing his thumb against his smooth skin, pulling him in even closer. He tasted like cherries, and smelt like summer, and Zayn never wanted to let go. He pressed his lips against his again and again, as they brushed and collided. 

He felt the smile of Niall’s lips being touched to his own, and when he pulled back his cheeks were dusted with a beautiful blush spreading throughout his skin. Zayn bit his own lip and let out an airy chuckle, looking at the gorgeous boy in front of him. 

Niall leaned in once again and kissed him quickly, surprising Zayn by pulling him up by the arm instantly.

“Let's go sing and dance, this is Bear Hands and this is my favorite song!” Niall yelled then, grasping Zayn’s hand, intertwining their fingers and running him over to the middle of the field, causing Zayn to stumble a little bit.

“Okay, okay! Slow down there babe!” He laughed, grabbing at the shorter boy’s hips and running along with him trying not to run into other people. 

He was chuckling as Niall was all over the place dancing his cute little ass off, quickly attaching himself to Niall allowing him to lean on him for support. Zayn was fixing the crown upon his head which slipped to the side, as they both sang the words loudly and danced the night away. It was the last song and almost the end of the night, but Zayn could tell this was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lemme know what you think ? (:
> 
> for more follow Ziallshippingislife.tumblr.com


End file.
